<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Dream That Lead To So Much More by aali05</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146889">The Dream That Lead To So Much More</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aali05/pseuds/aali05'>aali05</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Mutant Powers, might add more as story goes one</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:42:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aali05/pseuds/aali05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, is anyone there?”<br/>I hear some rustling in the direction of where the blur was coming from. Then in an instant, there was something or someone knocking me on my stomach to the floor. I felt something on my neck and a big something on my back making it slightly difficult to breathe. I took a gasp of air to get over the whiplash that I just got.<br/>“ds geh g” a voice spoke from above me. It was soft but fierce, it sounded like honey but also like fire it was a weird combination but I had no other way to describe it. I didn’t know what language it was, to be honest, I don’t think it was even alive.<br/>“Ds geh g!” the voice exclaimed louder and with more authority. There was a slight falter on the second word. I grunted back as they pushed more weight onto my neck.<br/>“Maybe you should take it easy there, might break a windpipe,” I said in a slightly worn-out tone. The weight on my neck lessened for a second then there was a hand in my hair that grabbed me and tilted my head up. I couldn’t see who was on me but they had one hell of a death grip.<br/>“lrasd darsar uls g niis lrasd!” The voice exclaimed in a slight panicky voice.<br/>Well, this is one way to die.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Dream That Lead To So Much More</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Chapter One</h1><p>
  <span>Light, so bright, it's blinding. I open my eyes and look out at my surroundings and it’s the same thing as last week. The exact spot, the exact ground, exact sky, but it doesn’t look like Earth, not really. There is a moon bright with blue and hues of white. I stand up from my place on the floor and look at the tall trees with light purple flowers. Behind them are bright green trees but what is amazing about all of this was the animals. They looked so peaceful, going about in this beautiful world without a care in the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘I wish I had that I thought to myself as I looked out at the pond that was surrounded by flowers. The first time I came here I thought that there was only one type of flower but after the second time after I really got a good look at everything I know now that there are seven. Some purple, some pink, some red and others white and every time I go back I try and find the names but there never there so that’s when I came up with the conclusion that I’m either one, dreaming or two I’m totally insane and I through of this world myself and I’m not actually dreaming and just trying to escape my reality. I’ve been betting on the dreaming part but at the end of the day, I’m not this creative, not even in my unconscious mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Behind a green bush past the white deer and the purple flowers, there’s an azure-colored blur that you could barely see. If you had blinked that very second I would have missed it but I saw it. This was the first time I had seen anything like this and out of curiosity, I moved closer, careful not to step on any of the flowers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, is anyone there?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I hear some rustling in the direction of where the blur was coming from. Then in an instant, there was something or someone knocking me on my stomach to the floor. I felt something on my neck and a big something on my back making it slightly difficult to breathe. I took a gasp of air to get over the whiplash that I just got. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ds geh g” a voice spoke from above me. It was soft but fierce, it sounded like honey but also like fire it was a weird combination but I had no other way to describe it. I didn’t know what language it was, to be honest, I don’t think it was even alive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ds geh g!” the voice exclaimed louder and with more authority. There was a slight falter on the second word. I grunted back as they pushed more weight onto my neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you should take it easy there, might break a windpipe,” I said in a slightly worn-out tone. The weight on my neck lessened for a second then there was a hand in my hair that grabbed me and tilted my head up. I couldn’t see who was on me but they had one hell of a death grip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“lrasd darsar uls g niis lrasd!” The voice exclaimed in a slight panicky voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-” I tried but then I noticed there was a blade-looking thing pointed really close to my jugular. I gulped, </span>
  <em>
    <span>well if I had to die I guess dying by the hands of some faceless thing in a different world wouldn’t be too bad</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Darsar geh g irasd!” the voice said again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m from Jackson,” I said </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ds?” the voice said in a confused voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jackson? Jackson, Florida” I said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jackson?” the voice said in a slight accent. I sounded kind of British but also slightly Russian. ‘Weird’ I thought. Then the blade and the hand that was in my hair went away and my head fell to the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“da i ag Jackson kures,” the voice said, they sounded slightly confused about the notion. Then there was shuffling and then the weight that was on me was gone. I stood up quickly and spun around to see the person who most likely would have killed me not two seconds ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were quite short, with dark chocolate hair, and it a little ruffled but I think that was from the whole attacking me thing. I looked further and I saw that they were practically half-naked in only a loincloth and what looks like a bag across their chest. They also had these bright blue lines all over their chest. It was a great contrast to their pale white milky skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I heard a snapping sound and saw a hand go in front of my face. I looked up from the blue lines I was tracing with my eyes. I looked up into brown eyes and an irritated look. I would have laughed if I was in any other situation, they kinda looked like they had just eaten a lemon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ds geh g gnay?” They asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry but I have no idea what you're saying, man,” I said as I ran a hand through my blond hair trying to make it less of a mess after that whole thing that just happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ol ag camilax ar, niis g ol,” They said. I looked at them in confusion, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I guess it would make sense that if I have no idea what they're saying they have no idea what I’m saying.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Then there was a hand on my wrist and I was being pulled into a direction but the short brunette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah Woah wait! What- w-where are we going?” It was pointless. I figured after he turned around and slapped his hand over my mouth and motioned for me to be quiet. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, at least that’s understandable. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I thought bitterly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We continued to walk for about forty minutes until I saw what looked like a village made out of wood, there were flowers everywhere, plants of all colors. Honestly, if I didn’t think my life was in danger I would have to say this is paradise. The brunette then turned around and gave me a warry look as though he thought that this was a mistake to take me over here. I would gladly agree and just as I was about to say that I had to get back to where I was because I had a life and I would like to live it there was a blue or orange and a squeal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> I looked up to see what had just happened and I see somebody wrapped around the mystery boy. There a lot shorter than him, they have olive skin, black designs on their skin similar to the blue on mystery boy, they also have the same dark hair as him but the thing that I 0really notice was the different clothing that they were wearing. They had a shirt that covered their chest and one of their arms and had loose pants that went down to their knees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ol blans arp cor qaa” Mystery boy says while pointing at me. I assumed that he was telling this newcomer about me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Darsar uls g arp t,” They said while looking at me. Mystery boy was about to speak when the shorter brunette started to circle me and poking me. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What is happening</span>
  </em>
  <span> I thought as I got another poke into my rib. “gnay t blans lansh” they asked while still circling me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ol ge om” They looked up in surprise at that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“g fafen de mapsama ol g ge om” they looked a little irritated, by what I wouldn’t know but by the look on mystery boy, it was something that should have been common sense. Mystery boy was about to speak again when another person came up that looked a lot like mystery boy’s companion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Ds i oi,” They said with a smirk</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lava Gogy” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ds i t Gogy?” They responded while looking at the mystery boy. Mystery boy shifted nervously while fiddling with his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Ol ge om” He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S balit!” They responded in what seemed like fake enthusiasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What am I doing here?” I said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe one of these new people knew English. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I thought. I knew it was probably unlikely but it was worth a shot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“English?” The short brunette said in a Russian-like accent. If I could see what I looked like I would assume I looked like a kid on Christmas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! You know English?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Very little but yes. Why here are you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, your friend over here brought me here so maybe you should ask him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm very well.” They said then looked over at Mystery boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gogy </span>
  <span>t i lrasd Earth,” they said. By the look at his face, I would assume that was surprising. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait did they just say Earth? Does that mean I’m </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>not</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> on Earth? Maybe I am going crazy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Earth?” said Mystery boy and newcomer. The short brunette just ignored them both and looked at me. They tilted their head like they were trying to figure me out. I was about to talk when they nodded and grabbed my wrist and started to walk toward the village. Mystery boy and the newcomer were frozen in their spots for a second before they both started to jog to catch up to us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“darsar geh g uniglag de” new comer said to the shorter brunette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Salman” They responded in a monotone voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ds?” The two in the back said. But they both just got ignored.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We were walking for another 20 minutes when I noticed we were getting farther away from the village than closer. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Where are going? Are they going to kill me right now? </span>
  </em>
  <span>I had a thousand questions going through my head when I noticed a garden-looking thing in the distance. It was about a mile away and as I took a closer I could see that there house looking thing across the pond. </span>
  <em>
    <span>At least looks at the pond.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Be quiet, yes?” the short brunette said to me and finally letting go of my wrist and continued to walk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I heard the mystery boy behind me scoff so I turned around and gave him a look. He looked at me and just rolled his eyes and continued to follow the shorter brunette toward the miny bridge that led to the house. When we got to the bridge I got a better look at the house and if I’m being honest it kind of looked like a hobbit house that some cotagecore lesbian had made. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That was oddly specific but come on, it does.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“g gil de arp t g?”  asked the newcomer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noib,” said the shorter brunette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bagle?” asked the mystery boy. The shorter turned to at the both of them, they threw their hands up exasperation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do know how to kill three trained soldiers with power?” They said, in English so I assume they were talking to me and not the others even though they were still looking at them. I was a bit shocked at that fact. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait did they just say kill? Wait did they just say trained soldiers? POWERS? I’m sorry WHAT?</span>
  </em>
  <span> The newcomer looked over at me like they were expecting an answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh um no.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uran,” The shorter brunette said. They started walking onto the small bridge when the mystery boy butted in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“blans g geh de mapsama ol g trian arp t g balit lap t voiced innocent,” He said witha frown on his face and an arch in his brow. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now that was English. How could he know some words but not know what I’m saying?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noib” The shorter brunette responded, then went walking across the bridge. The mystery boy threw his hands in the air and scoffed. He caught my eye and put his hands down, then went to follow across the bridge. The newcomer looked over at me and gave me a look, then put his hand out indicating that I was to follow as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As I crossed the bridge I noticed a fish jumping in and out of the water. I looked around the bridge and saw flowers a lot like the ones by the lake I was at earlier. I also noticed that they didn’t have any crops which was a little weird seeing as they live in the middle of nowhere but don’t have a sustainable food source.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Maybe they do it’s just not so close to their house. They could just be bringing me here so they could kill me and no one would hear my screams. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The house was made out of dark brown wood and what looked like a white mushroom. I wasn’t quite sure, there was also red and white on the wall but I had no idea how that would work as a wall. There was a couple of bushes below the pinkish windows, and there were yellow lanterns on both sides of the dark wooden door. The shorter brunette turned around and pointed their finger in my face. They had a stern look on their face as if they were scolding a child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don not touch anything, understand citcpa?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They pushed the door open and stepped through, the rest of us following right after. The inside looked pretty practical, it wasn’t very big but it was cozy. There were what looked like two rooms in the home apart from the big spacious one we were in currently. They didn’t appear to have any kitchen but they had a smoker in the far left corner, so I assume that would be how they cooked their food. There was a couple of boxes looking things around the smoker but I didn’t think much of it seeing as there were many chests looking things throughout the whole room. For example the two large ones in the far right corner next to the pink bed. There was also a small table on the other side of the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay well, who are you to start.” The short brunette said while going to the table that was a little to the left of the middle of the room. There were five chair-looking things around the circular table that looked to be made out of vines and stickers. The brunette sat down on one of them while looking at me and putting their right left up on the table and bending their left lag up to hold the lower half of their leg on. They raised their eyebrows and motioned with their hand to talk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I could ask the same to you” I answered, to which they looked at me with an unimpressed expression. They then turned their eyes to the newcomer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ds,”  They said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“g om t ca balit camilax de t” they responded with a slightly bored expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ds ag t i tia bagle ge tia camilax de t,” They said whilst pointing at the mystery boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ds? ol gnay ge nomig om ds t i gohol!” the mystery boy said. The shorter brunette looked back and forth between the two for a second before settling their gaze on the mystery boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“t i aziazor de a el g Escada” They said. The mystery boy had a shocked-looking expression then it turned sour in less than a second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ag,” he said in an aggravated tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“G-” they started but was interrupted but the mystery boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ag, ag ar i undl,” he said. He then turned around to one of the chests to the right and opened it. He pulled out something that looked like it was glowing blue but I could barely see it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“George-” started the newcomer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ag, ol gnay ge Gil de heart,” he said. They seemed to accept that answer seeing as the shorter brunette sighed then turned to look at me again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you from? Escada? Quald? Where?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jayden, I told mystery boy over that already,” I said. They looked a little surprised by that just as mystery boy was when I told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ol blans already told tia da i ag Jayden kures,” The mystery boy said curtly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ge kures cirp da noib,” They said while standing up and going over into one of the rooms. The mystery boy looked confused as did the newcomer until the shorter brunette came back with a book in their hand and dropped it on the table. The words printed on the front of the book were painted in green with white swirls surrounding the letters that read </span>
  <em>
    <span>a cordziz homin.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“A cordziz homin?” The boy questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“g geh de mapsama ol t i ah cordziz,” The other said at the same time, only to be ignored completely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you get here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, through a dream?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dream?” the boy said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“t i a dooain” The other whispered toward the boy’s ear. It was pointless seeing as all of us could hear what was said. The boy’s switched from confusion to realization, as his pink little lips turned from a frown into a little ‘o’ shape. The shorter brunette at the table just rolled their eyes at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you don’t know how you’ve gotten here.” They said while grabbing the book again and start to flip through the pages.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” I said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dream” The boy murmured. I turned around to look at him. He pronounced the word differently than the shorter brunette did, I assume it was by the fact that the shorter brunette had more practice in the language than the boy but it somehow sounded better on the boy than it did the shorter brunette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“s please gnay ge mate g aspt c ge,” The other said in a fit of sass. The boy’s cheeks turned into a nice shade of pink as he turned his head away from my gaze and ran a hand down the side of his face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s adorable</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I turned back toward the shorter brunette that was flipping through the book. They gazed up for a moment to look at the blushing boy that was putting the glowing blue thing back into the chest he grabbed it from. The corner of their mouth raised slightly while looking at him then turned their gaze toward the newcomer and raised an eyebrow. The newcomer merely shrugged their shoulder as they started walking toward the shorter brunette with the book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ge geh de inform a dilzmo,” The shorter brunette said while giving the book to the other brunette. They started to walk over to the mystery boy when he turned around and looked over at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“g fafen ol father,” He said with a frown.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Father? What? </span>
  </em>
  <span>The other who was reading the book turns to look at them both.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“g father i a tabaan George ge blans de inform tia c ah gosaa g a land,” They said in a slightly sympathetic tone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Father? Inform? Land? Informing who’s father about what land? Wh- wait did he just say, George? Is that his name! George!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nick,” The boy said. He looked conflicted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“George ge blans de t i ge duty,” The shorter brunette said. They looked sympathetic but not enough where it looked like they were going to apologize for what they said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What had duty got anything to do with this?</span>
  </em>
  <span> The boy sighed and ran a hand through his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noib,” He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noib” responded the others with a tilt of their heads.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As everyone went silent I looked around at everything. The flooring looked like it was made of stone but there was blue-looking ore in some places. I also took a good look at everyone in the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The newcomer was still flipping through the book, and they would sometimes lick their finger before turning a page. What he was wearing was different from what George and the shorter brunette were wearing. For one he was wearing a lot more clothing than George was, he also had a white piece of fabric in his hair different from both George and the shorter brunette. He was also wearing a chest plate with similar carvings as the shorter brunette’s design’s painted on their body. On his left shoulder, the chest plate had a fire simple on it, and on the right, there was an upside-down Taurus-looking symbol. He also had a dagger-looking thing on his right thigh in a leg strap. It looked like the one George had. He had brown hair like the others, and he looked very similar to the smaller brunette. His hair was a lot shorter than theirs’s though but it was longer than Geroge’s. His hair length was closer to mine than anything. He had slight stubble as well. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Didn’t George call him Nick? He looks like a Nick.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noe?” George said looking up from where he was playing with his fingers. The shorter brunette looks up from the book they had in their hand.</span>
  <em>
    <span> When did they get that?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“George” They responded closing the book at giving Geroge their full attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ds gnay tia camilax?” He said shyly with a slight blush. The shorter brunette smirked at him and tilted their head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ol as oroch a impression g uls ge om ds tia spoke,” They said. The other brunette’s blush deepened and he tilted his head up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“balit mapsama ol Noe,” He said in a slight whine. The shorter brunette merely chuckled and opened the book again and started to read.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ttan” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George looked up in surprise at that, from the fact that they answered the question or from the answer I didn’t know but by the beaming smile that was on George’s face, it was a good surprise. He turned to look at me, still smiling brightly and it was a beautiful sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” he said in his accent. I smiled at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am George,” he said holding his pinky out. I looked down at his pinky not sure what to do with it. I must have shown the confusion in my face because George grabbed my hand and made it into a fist, then putting my pinky up himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a custom greeting for my people” he explained “you introduce yourself then warp your pinky’s with one another to show kindness and respect,” he said as he wrapped his pinky over mine. His hands were smaller than mine by quite a lot but it was cute. I was about to respond when there was a loud bang from the other side of the room. We looked over to where the bang came from and we see Nick we a smile on his face and fist-pumping the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noib! Noib! Noib! NOIB! Ol uls t!” He yelled out then looked over at the shorter brunette and stuck his tongue out at them. They rolled their eyes and walked over to Where Nick was to see what he had found.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ar trian noan ah elo” murmured the brunette. I heard George chuckle next to me. Nick gave the shorter brunette an unamused look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is going on?” I asked, seeing as two out of three of them understood me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have found a way you could have gotten here,” The shorter brunette said while reading something from the book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you mean I found a way he could have gotten here, Noe,” Nick said with sass. George and Noe both rolled their eyes at Nick. George starting walking over to where they were as Noe turned the book around in their hand to give it to George. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nick found a way you could have gotten here, but it won’t matter unless it tells us how to send you back as well.” The shorter brunette said while giving Nick a look. Nick scoffed and turned to look at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you been here before?” Nick asked me while crossing his arms over his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” I responded</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then how do you normally go back”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just wake up in my bed at home”  Noe looked over at me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean wake up?” Noe asked. Their accent was very prominent then, but by the look on their face, I don’t think they cared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought that I had been dreaming this whole time: I mean up until Georgie boy over here pulled a knife to my neck then brought me here,” I said while motioning at George. George looked up from the book but before he could speak Noe spoke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you mean to tell me you come to our kingdom on accident? How many times has this happened?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh- I don’t know like thirteen? I don’t kn-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been here thirteen times and this is the only time someone has ever seen you?” Nick said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I mean-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you always at the Azure lake?” George asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You found him at the Azure lake?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was at the Azure lake?” Nick and Noe said at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If the Azure lake is where you found me then yes, I always show up at the Azure lake,” I said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, your father is going to love this one Gogy,” Nick said nonchalantly. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first time writing and uploading on Ao3 so If I could get feedback on how you like it, that would be great. I don't have an uploading schedule but if you would like more then I will totally make one. I'm still in school so that is a factor in my uploads but I will try my best. I plan on making more of these after I'm done with this one and I think I'm going to connect all of the books together in some way but I don't really have anything set in stone. Anyway have a nice day, thanks for reading. - Al</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>